Finding Happiness
by mynextlife
Summary: He just wanted what everyone else had, but his name and fame made it difficult. Non-magic. AU


Harry stood facing the floor to ceiling windows in his office and watched the sun set. This was his favorite part of the day, as if watching the person he had to be during the day die with the setting sun so that he could be the person he wanted in the night. He ran his hand over his tired eyes, feeling every bit of his 30 years weighing on him. His birthday, a couple of weeks ago, had been less festive than he would have liked and made him realize that he wanted more from his life.

All his friends were married and had kids, and while he had always enjoyed being the fun 'Uncle' to them all, he was now feeling the need to settle and have a family of his own. Of course, being gay would prevent him from having his own children, but he would be more than willing to adopt with the right partner. And there was the catch, staring and smirking at Harry in his mind.

The perfect partner was very elusive in his world. Being young, famous and extremely wealthy had perks, but many more downsides. Most people he dated wanted to have his money and popularity. Sometimes he wished he could give them all of it just to have a somewhat normal life.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, watching the orange light fading from the sky. Once the sun was set, he would be able to live on his terms. Because he had inherited his family's fortune, Harry used the money to create The Potter Foundation for Children. His parents had been murdered when he was 7 and he was placed with less than loving and abusive relatives. Once he had finished school and could access his money, Harry stared the foundation to help orphaned children find healthy and happy homes. He had also worked to create new children's homes for those that had no one to take them. He was very proud of his work.

While he enjoyed helping the children and making sure that they would never have to face a childhood like he did, he didn't enjoy dealing with the rest of the adult world. Constant meetings with board members, lawyers, educators, bankers and the like gave him a hardened view on the world. As a means to escape, he had created several successful night clubs, none of which could identify him as the owner. Those that worked at the clubs had to sign papers ensuring his secrecy as the owner for if it came out he was the owner it might influence his foundation's work.

A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Potter, the car is here. Also, Mrs. Zabini called and said, and I quote, to remind you that Blaise's birthday is Sunday and that you better be there if you know what is good for you." Harry chuckled. Luna could be a force of fury when she didn't get her way, especially if it involved her family.

"Also, Martin called, again. I told him that you were in meetings all day, but he must have called about 5 times." Harry's shoulders stiffened at the mention of Martin. "Thank you Mary. I will be out shortly. Have a nice evening." "You too, sir. I will see on Monday." The door closed and Harry gathered his things to head to the lobby of the building to leave.

The ride home was consumed with wondering why Martin felt the need to call so many times. They had ended their relationship a month ago when Harry found Martin pounding into another man at his apartment. They had been dating for about 6 months, a life time for Harry, when it occurred. Martin had apologized and had reasoned it as Harry never letting him be in control and always distant during their relationship. Harry had pointed out that Martin had been in control on several occasions, leaving Harry very sore for days. As for being distant, Harry was not surprised at the comment. It was a common argument of past lovers, but it was the only way Harry knew how to act.

Harry relaxed into the shower, wishing his day to wash down the drain with the soap and water. He was still concerned as to why Martin would call. He hoped that he didn't think they could get back together. While Harry may have been cold and distant, he was fiercely loyal to those that he dated, never once cheating. He wished he could say the same about several of his partners. He felt that most were so happy to be seen on the arm of Harry Potter, that they were willing to put up with a few of his flaws. Once the excitement died and they were forced to face the real Harry Potter, things tended to go downhill and end badly.

Harry put on his clothes for the evening- black slacks and a blue button down shirt- and went to tell the driver that he was going to be heading out to one of his clubs. Harry owned four clubs, all catering to various types of people and walks of life. While he often visited each one several times a month, he only went to one when he wanted company for a couple of hours with no attachments.

Sadly, it seemed the anonymous meetings with men at this club were all that was satisfying these days. Since he couldn't risk anyone finding out who owned the club, he would usually pick out some good looking guy dancing and invite him back. He would be required to wear a blindfold before entering and for the entire time they were together. The club-goers all knew what went on when a bouncer approached someone and no one had refused to see him. They all were more than willing to be blindfolded for the chance to suck, fuck or be fucked by the owner.

The car arrived at the back of the club and he was ushered in, without incident, to his private room above the club. It had a long one-way mirrored window that he used to watch over the crowds, picking his prey for the night. The room was pretty minimal, just a chair, couch and desk. The sex was not meaningful enough to warrant a bed, nor did he want it to.

He was just settling in with his drink when there was a knock on the door. "Harry, can I speak with you a moment?" John, the manager, had poked his head in. Harry had hired him because he was smart, funny and fantastic with his tongue. They would never be more than casual partners, but it was always fun.

"What is it John? No problems, I hope." John came in and sat in the chair beside the couch. "No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to see the new bartender I hired. Remember I had to let Tom go because he was stealing. I just hired him last week. This is his first night and he seems to be a great hit with all the men. Here are his papers."

He handed Harry a folder containing almost everything there was to know about the man. Flipping through briefly, he could see that he had been doing this for a long time and had worked at several well known establishments. "If you are fine with it, then I trust you. Did he sign the papers?"

John nodded, knowing exactly what Harry was referring to. "He didn't even bat an eyelash. Had no problem with keeping you a secret, actually he didn't seem to care nor want any information about you when I presented him with the papers." Harry nodded, but was curious why he hadn't asked.

Most people, when confronted with the papers, wanted to know all sorts of information about him before they would sign. They are not told about him, of course, until they signed and have worked at the club for a couple of months. Harry ran his hands through his hair, messing it up further.

John stood and walked behind Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders, trying to message out the tension. "Problems? You are more tense than normal." Harry closed his eyes and let out a groan as his muscles were worked. "Martin called. I haven't talked to him. I cowardly let Mary handle him. It's been a month, what could he possibly want." Harry groaned again as John worked a particularly stiff part of his shoulders. "He's a bastard and probably wants to grovel at your feet for forgiveness. Would you like me to take your mind off of him?"

This time Harry groaned for an entirely different reason and parts of his body took notice at the seductive tone of John's voice and the way his rough messaging took on a gentler touch. Harry stood up and walked around the couch and pulled John closer. He began kissing along his neck and unbuttoning his shirt. John got the hint and began undoing Harry's shirt as well.

Though his voice was muffled from being buried in John's neck, Harry made his request. "I want it hard and fast. Nothing gentle. Over the desk. Are you ready to fuck me?" Harry smirked when John moaned and then nodded at the request. Harry was then roughly pushed over to the desk and his clothes were nearly ripped off.

Once they were both naked, Harry was pushed face down on the desk, arse in the air. He heard John spit into his hand and moaned as two fingers were thrust into him. A couple of thrusts were all Harry got before he felt the head of John's cock at his entrance. "Gods, Harry… Are you sure this is how you want it?" Harry pushed back a little. "Fuck, yes. Just do it."

With one painful thrust, John was buried in Harry. Both let out moans and stilled, trying to slow the impending eruptions. Suddenly, John began slamming into Harry roughly and at a speed he didn't think they would both be able to take. Harry grabbed his own cock and began stroking in time with John.

In no time, Harry let out a long moan and came on his desk. A second later, John's grip on Harry's hips tightened as he came in Harry. John collapsed on Harry's back and placed small kisses down his spine. Harry shifted, indicating that he needed to stand. John slipped out and watched, fascinated, as his cum ran out of Harry.

Harry turned and kissed him on the mouth, the only gentle sign of their frenzied coupling. "Thanks. Although, I still feel bad about using you like that." John waved his hand as he gathered his clothes to get dressed. "It's alright. I understand. Besides, who can say no to the chance to fuck Harry Potter." "Bastard." They dressed quickly with a few more gentle kisses before John had to return to the club floor.

Harry resumed his seat on the couch and watched the dancing bodies. His attention drifted to the bar to check out the new guy. The new bartender instantly stood out because of his bright blond hair. He was at least 6 feet tall and his blond hair was cut close to his head. He was working at a frenzied pace, but looked to be chatting with all the men at the bar. The most telling part that he was going to work out was that the other bartender, Gabe, was ignoring him.

Gabe, who was fiercely possessive of his space and had reduced a few new guys to puddles of tears on the floor, was working at one end while the new guy was working the other. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and reached for the folder to read more.

The first page was the standard application all employees filled out. The guy's name was Draco Malfoy. Odd, but nothing too crazy to warrant at red flag. He lived relatively close, so he likely wouldn't be running late to work. He listed several hot clubs and restaurants he had worked at and saw John's notes that he had talked with all of them, indicating they all had loved him and had been sad that he had left.

The most interesting part was that he had attended University and graduated in finance. Harry wondered if this was a more lucrative position than what he had studied. Harry paid all his employees well at his foundation, but he was well respected and popular. He also wanted to keep the loyal employees around.

The club's employees were also paid well, but they also were able to receive tips from customers. Maybe between the two, this was more money than the one job. Harry also noticed that they had attended the same University, but Draco was a year behind him. Harry searched his brain, but he couldn't remember having someone with that hair in any of his classes.

Draco was putting the last of the clean glasses on the shelf when John approached. "Draco, how was it this evening?" "It was great. I really enjoyed it and everyone is so nice. I didn't think that Gabe would like me at all, but he seemed to warm up a bit at the end." John laughed, knowing that Gabe was cold to almost everyone in the club, except Harry. "He is just possessive of the bar. He has worked here since it opened and has seen a number of less than stellar people work with him. I say that if he ignored you and didn't yell at you then you are safe." Draco chuckled and continued to wipe down the bar.

"Your schedule is pretty straight forward. I know you said that you are unable to work Monday nights, but the rest were alright. I have you working Thursday thru Sunday, all 10 hour shifts, but we may call you in on the other days if there is a party or something. So I will see you tomorrow." John handed him a name tag making it official and he let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, I will see you tomorrow." Draco went to the back to collect his things and then headed toward the exit, unaware that his movements were being watched by green eyes.

Draco quietly unlocked the door to his house, not wanting to wake the occupants, and placed his stuff by the front door before heading to the kitchen to get something quick to eat and drink. He was surprised to find his mother sitting at the table with a cup to tea. "Mother, is everything alright?" Narcissa turned to him and smiled. "Yes, Bethany woke up about an hour ago with a nightmare. I just got her asleep about 10 minutes ago. I needed to have some tea before I went to bed. It was the usual nightmare."

Draco grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge and a glass of milk and sat across from his mother. "Thank you for watching her. I'm sorry that you had to take care of that." Bethany had been plagued by the same nightmares since he had gained custody of her 6 years ago. "It is really no problem, Draco. You do so much for me, it is the least I can do. You have done wonderfully with her considering her past." Draco nodded and continued to eat.

"How was the new job? Is it better then the last place?" Draco smiled. "I think that I will like it much better here. Everyone seems very nice and friendly and the customers are nicer as well. I can't stand the snooty bunch. These are just young club-goers out to have fun with no political agendas."

Draco had hated all the politics that went on in the other high end clubs he worked at. The only good thing had been the pay and the tips. "How are you feeling, Mother?" Narcissa took another sip of her tea. "I'm feeling fine. Just tired and I'm sure that has to do with being up at this hour. I'm going to head to bed now. I love you, dear." Narcissa gave Draco a kiss on his cheek and then walked to her room.

Draco sat a bit longer, rubbing his temples wearily. He had thought that Bethany was getting over her nightmares since she hadn't had one in a while and wondered if there had been something that happened that day to trigger the nightmare.

Sadly, she only had one nightmare constantly. It was the night her biological father found her and her mother and had killed her mother. Bethany was only a year old, but she seemed to have some memories of the events. She usually didn't remember much except that there was lots of blood and her mother wouldn't wake up.

"Papa, papa. Wake up, please." Draco groaned and tried to bury himself further into the warm blankets. "Papa, Grandma says it's time for breakfast." Draco opened his sleepy eyes to see the cheerful face of his daughter. "Bethy, what time is it? It must be too early for a Saturday." He heard her giggle and climb in bed with him. "Its breakfast time, papa. Grandma says that you can go back to bed when we go to the park. Please, papa." Draco smiled and got out of bed. "Okay, I'm up." He placed a kiss on her head and then followed her to the kitchen.

Harry woke slowly the next morning, again feeling his age and extremely lonely. He had come home late to find a message from Ron inviting him to a party for Hermione, his wife. He enjoyed seeing his friends, but everything always reminded him he was alone. He decided that he couldn't avoid them for the day, so got up and ready to talk to Ron. Harry also reasoned that he needed to talk to Martin and find out what he wants. He really didn't think he could take him back, but was curious what was going on. Harry made his way to the bathroom, walking gingerly. He had asked John to be rough and now he was paying for it.

Harry finished his breakfast and then called Ron. He explained the he was going to be having a surprise party for Hermione at their house in a month. Ron wanted Harry to come and to see if he could ask one of his bartenders to work the night. Harry assured him he would attend and he would ask if someone would be willing to work for the night.

Harry tidied up around his flat for the rest of the morning, before having a light lunch and then calling Martin. Martin wanted to meet Harry for dinner to talk. Harry tried to explain that they would not be getting back together, but he was insistent on them meeting. Harry finally agreed since Martin wouldn't explain anything over the phone.

Draco finished breakfast with his daughter, listening to what she had to say about school. She explained that she had fallen during recess and had cut her knee and hand. Draco thought that maybe the sight of the blood had triggered the nightmares. Bethany explained about going to see the nurse and was given special bandages, ones with fairies on them.

Narcissa simply smiled as Bethany related her day to Draco. He had turned out to be a better father than she expected. She had been worried when he told her that he was going to gain custody of Bethany after Pansy's death and he was only 23. But he had surprised her and finished his schooling and then arranged his entire schedule around Bethany.

Her only regret was that he also had to take her in. Her illness did not allow for her to live alone any more. She needed his help on the days she had her treatments, but she was happy to take care of Bethany on the other days. They had worked out a great routine that made sure Bethany was always with someone. Most nights that Draco worked, he missed the morning when she went to school since he was sleeping. He always picked her up from school. On the weekends, Narcissa always made sure that Draco could have breakfast with them before they went out for the day.

Draco waved them off as they headed to the nearby park. He was grateful that his mother was here to help with Bethany. He did his best to provide for her, but being a single parent, he was forced to miss parts of her life. Although he wished that his mother lived with him under better circumstances, her illness made it necessary to have someone at home with her since she couldn't take care of herself on the days of her treatments. She reluctantly agreed to move in with him after she saw how much she needed help after her first round of treatments. He was just happy that she and Bethany got on well and seemed to be inseparable.

Draco headed off to bed, thinking on his new employment. He had enjoyed the club and the people that he worked with, even Gabe who seemed rather aloof about him. John was very pleasant, as well as some of the waiters. Draco had especially liked that it was a gay club and seemed to draw in a fun young crowd.

The only thing that was odd was the signing of the privacy statement about the owner. Draco didn't ask any questions, not caring if the owner wanted to remain anonymous, but he wondered what the owner did that he didn't want other people knowing who he was. Draco didn't think it was anything illegal, but perhaps since it was a gay club the owner didn't want everyone to know he might be gay. Whatever the reason, Draco was just glad to start some place new and fun.

Harry was less than enthusiastic as he got ready to meet Martin at some hotel restaurant that evening. He knew the place well, so dressed nicely in black slacks, a green button down shirt and sport coat. He was torn between wanting to show Martin what he had given up and wanting to look like he didn't care at all about what he thought. Harry poured himself a drink to calm his nerves before the dinner. Of all his previous partners, Martin was the one that he had cared the most about and had envisioned a future with. It had hurt more than he let anyone know when he had to end things.

Harry arrived at the restaurant to find Martin chatting with the woman at the reservations desk. He looked just the same, about Harry's height, sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes. The woman was a lovely shade of pink from the obvious flirting Martin was doing. As Harry approached, the woman noticed him and smiled, causing Martin to turn and look as well. He smiled brightly and Harry found himself returning the smile. "Harry good to see you. You look fabulous as always." Martin gave him a hug that Harry halfheartedly returned. "Martin." A waiter came and led them to a table in the back.

The evening started with small talk about what they were up to. Martin was an investment banker and as a result was extremely wealthy. Harry had actually met him at a snooty charity event. Harry explained that he was kept busy with work as well. Martin had known he owned a few clubs, but not which ones. Harry had never shared that much of his personal life with anyone, mostly because it never lasted that long. He had wanted to tell someone that he had trusted enough, but sadly his past made him wary of most people.

By the time dessert rolled around, Harry was frustrated that the reason for the dinner had not been revealed. "Martin, while I have enjoyed dinner, what was the reason?" Martin took a sip of his coffee before answering. "To win you back, of course. Harry I miss you and want to be with you again. It was foolish of me to throw it all away, but I didn't know how to reach you. I want to start over." Martin reached for Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze. Harry smiled and Martin smiled in return obviously thinking he had won Harry back.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Did Martin seriously think it was going to be that easy to win him back? "Martin, the dinner was nice. However, I did explain on the phone that we were not getting back together. You cheated. That means that there will be no second chances. I'm sorry."

Martin actually looked surprised. "I'm sure that I could persuade you. I will do anything. And I mean _anything_." Harry nearly choked on his drink at the innuendo and wink. "No. I really must be going now. Thank you for the dinner." Harry stood and gathered his coat. "Is there someone else?" Harry took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Does it matter?" Harry turned and left, leaving Martin unable to respond.

Harry arrived at his club in a less than friendly mood. He had locked himself in his private room, not wanting to discuss anything with anyone. Thankfully, John seemed to have seen the way he looked upon arriving and had not disturbed him just yet.

Harry was floored that Martin would want to get back together. When they had parted, Harry had specifically told him that it was over and they would never get back together. At the time, Martin had tried to reason it out that they could try to save their relationship, but Harry had said he didn't give cheaters a second chance. Harry was wondering if Martin had been this stubborn the entire time and he just never noticed it.

After about three glasses of whiskey, he was ready to face John. He unlocked his door and waited. John finally made an appearance about an hour later. "Are you done with your tantrum? Should I come back later?" Harry shook his head and motioned for him to sit in the chair. "I'm done. You make me sound like a two year old. I'm allowed to be angry. Martin is just a bastard of the highest order. Tried to get me to take him back by inviting me to dinner." John just shook his head.

Early on, it was clear that he and Harry would only ever be casual fuck buddies. It was a great arrangement that they could both live with. Harry was much too intense for John and any relationship they might have had would have only been held together with fabulous sex and would have ended rather badly. Harry needed someone that could weather his moodiness and be a grounding force in his life. John thought part of the problem was that Harry was very guarded about his life. He kept his professional and personal lives very segregated. Eventually they would need to meet each other in the middle. John hoped that he would find someone soon before he became too bitter and hurt.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know that it was hard to break it off with him, but I'm surprised that he wanted to get back together. I guess he didn't believe you when you said there would be no more chances." Harry shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. That gesture, more than anything, turned John on. However, he knew that Harry would not want a quick fuck tonight.

"How is everything tonight?" John smiled and l looked out over the club. The crowed was larger than usual, but having just as much fun. "Everything is fine. Draco is working out great." Harry nodded and glanced down at the blond. He was chatting with several customers while working up a sweat mixing. "Have Gabe come up when he takes a break. I want to hear what he has to say."

Gabe knocked on the door about two hours later. "Harry, are you in? John said that you wanted to see me." Harry waved him in and motioned for him to sit on the chair next to him. "Yes, I wanted to know how it was working out with Draco. He seems to be a great hit." Gabe laughed. He actually liked Draco, very much. He was polite and understood that Gabe was in charge. He gave him his space, but was not afraid to ask questions if he needed help.

"I like him very much. He is the best we have had since Simon. All the boys like him, since he isn't afraid to chat and flirt with them. I'm sure he has gotten a few numbers. He is very pretty. I'm sure if I was gay I would want to give him my number. You certainly can't deny that he is good looking."

Harry laughed. No one but Harry and John knew that Gabe was the only one in the club that was not gay. Harry had been slightly hesitant about hiring him in the beginning. He didn't want him to get uncomfortable with the possible flirting of the patrons since most were going to assume that he was gay. Gabe had taken it all in stride. He flirted right back and took numbers that were offered to him. His wife found it all very amusing and had no problem with his choice of employment. In fact, she has come to the club on numerous occasions just to see what Gabe has to put up with.

"He is very good looking. I think one would need to be dead not to notice. I'm glad that you are getting along. You know how much John hates interviewing new employees. Perhaps he will be able to take some of the fans away from you." They continued chatting for a couple of minutes and then Gabe left to get something to eat before he needed to get back to the bar.

Harry watched Draco a bit longer. He was definitely a very attractive man. Harry, and probably everyone else in the club, all just assumed he was gay. That sort of question was not asked during interviews and it didn't really matter to Harry all that much one way or the other. It usually helped if they were gay since they wouldn't feel uncomfortable with the flirting.

Draco's clothing certainly fit him well. The employees were required to wear a t-shirt or button down shirt with the clubs name and their name tag to identify them as the employees. They could wear whatever pants they felt comfortable in as long as they were clean and in good condition. It may be a gay club, but they were not out there to offer 'services' by showing off their bodies in too tight or ripped clothing.

John popped in again, disturbing Harry's appraisal of Draco. "So, I guess that Gabe has given him the stamp of approval, then. I'm glad I won't need to find someone else. You know I hate looking for new employees. I really like him. Plus, he's pretty easy on the eyes. All the boys like him. He flirts with them, but knows when to draw the line. I also believe that Jake asked him out and he turned him down. At least that won't get ugly."

Harry scowled at the thought of Jake dating Draco. Jake was nice enough, but he liked to go through the employees. A few people had left the club because the relationship had gone sour. He was sure that a couple of the waiters had merely slept with him just for the sake of having sex. While he was not fond of his employees dating, he hadn't specifically prohibited it.

"Well, he appears to have good taste if he turned down Jake. I like him, but that boy seems to bend over for just about anyone willing. I really don't want to lose any more employees because he can't keep his pants on." John let out a howl of a laugh. "You are just jealous that he is getting more action than you." Harry stuck his tongue out, not caring that he was acting like a two year old.

"Anyway, do you know if anyone is available to do a private party in a month? I was asked to help with a party for Ron and Hermione." All of Harry's close friends knew he had these clubs. They all kept it a secret for him. The entire world seemed to know that he was gay and thankfully that had not hurt his foundation.

John thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. You will have to ask Gabe or Draco. I don't think you want one of the other ones." John was right. The other bartenders worked the less busy nights and were not as popular. "I will see. Tell Gabe to come back up at the end of the night. I guess that I will have to reveal myself to Draco a bit early if Gabe can't do it. Thanks John."

Unfortunately for Harry, Gabe wasn't too keen on working a private party. Harry had known this, but he wanted to ask him first. Driving home from the club, Harry was deciding if it was going to be worth asking Draco and revealing himself earlier than normal just for a party. However, the idea of having a less than stellar bartender at his friend's birthday party was also not an option. Harry was resigned to ask Draco and deal with the consequences later.

Draco arrived at the club at his usual time and was met by John. "Draco, I'm glad you decided to return for another weekend. Did you enjoy your first week here?" Draco nodded and headed to the back to drop off his stuff. "An hour before closing the boss wants to meet with you. Nothing serious. Just to talk and get to know you. If you run past your last hour he will approve overtime. Is that alright?" "Sure, not a problem." Draco headed to the bar to make sure everything was ready for the night.

Harry arrived later than usual, having spent most of the evening at Blaise's party. He spent a good hour just watching Draco. He was truly beautiful and apparently all the young guys knew it. He could see him chatting and smiling at the customers while diligently mixing their drinks.

Harry soon found himself turned on just from watching him. He scanned the dancing bodies for anyone that looked interesting. Nobody grabbed his attention, so he locked the door and leisurely wanked while watching Draco.

An hour before closing, Draco headed up to meet the boss. He was surprised since John had said that it would be at least a month before he would get to meet him. He didn't think that there was anything wrong, as John had said, but a meeting sooner than expected gave him pause.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by the most handsome man he had ever seen, with wild dark hair and beautiful green eyes. He was dressed in slacks and a blue button down shirt. "Hi, I'm here to meet with the boss." The man gestured for him to have a seat in the chair by the desk.

Harry thought Draco was handsome from afar, but up close he was stunning. The most striking part of him was his piercing grey eyes that he hadn't seen from his vantage point.

Once Draco sat, Harry sat in the chair across from him at the desk. "I'm Harry Potter. I own the club." He waited for the name to register. However, it looked as though Draco had never heard of him. "Have you heard of me before?" Draco nodded. "Yes, of course. You started the Potter Foundation for Children. I went through your agency to help gain custody of my daughter."

Harry was a bit speechless. No one had ever acted so casual when introduced. "I don't mean to sound rude, but most people are surprised that I own this club. Are you not surprised?" Draco laughed and smiled brightly. "I guess I am a little bit, but really it doesn't matter to me who owns the club. I do understand why you don't want other people to know about it. I guess it wouldn't look good for the foundation. Is this the only club you own?" Harry smiled and relaxed a bit. "No I have three more. This is the only gay one, however. I don't mean to pry, but you mentioned having a daughter. Are you married and then adopted?"

Draco thought a moment about how best to answer. He didn't mind sharing the information, but it was a rather difficult story. "No, I'm not married. I adopted the daughter of a friend of mine when she was murdered by her boyfriend, the girl's father. I had to go through your foundation to help show that I was the godfather and to gain custody. I'm gay so there is no wife."

Harry was saddened to here of the girl's story but glad that she had someone who obviously cared for her. "I'm glad that the foundation was able to help. I invited you up here to ask for a favor. I have a friend giving a surprise party for his wife and he would like someone to mix drinks for the night. It would be in about a month and I would be willing to pay you double."

Draco thought for a moment. It seemed that Harry was putting a lot of trust in him if he was going to be at a party for his friends. "Do your friends know you own several clubs and one of them is a gay club? How much interaction will I be having with them?" Harry understood his questions. He had always tried to maintain a fine line between his two lives, but his friends seemed to cross into each side.

"They do know about all the clubs. They will probably talk with you, just because they are friendly. I will be the only gay and single person there, so the flirting will be a minimum. Ginny and Luna just like to flirt because they can, but they are both married. It would be from 6pm until about 1am. All my friends have families they will need to get back to. You will be free to head home after that."

"Okay, I can do it. Will I be meeting you there?" Harry shook his head. "I can pick you up at 5:30 if that is alright. We will get there a little early to set up. Would that be reasonable?" Draco nodded. "What would I need to wear?" "It is pretty casual. I will probably wear jeans and a jumper."

Just then Draco noted the time. "I should probably go. I wouldn't want you to have to give me over time just for talking with you. Thanks for trusting me with meeting your friends. Harry walked him to the door and shook his hand. He admired his long fingers for just a moment before he let go. He didn't notice Draco staring at his wild hair.

Harry went home that night and fantasized about what those lovely fingers could do to him. He had never had any interest in anyone at the club, save John. He finally fell asleep after thoroughly making a mess of his sheets.

Elsewhere, Draco was having fantasies about wild dark locks running through his fingers and brilliant green eyes staring into his soul. He hadn't been attracted to anyone in a long time, mostly focusing on Bethany. However he was slightly worried that he was lusting after his boss, a famous and extremely private boss. Draco finally drifted off to sleep only to be haunted by green eyes in his dreams.

Draco was busy putting the last of the glasses away when his least favorite person at the club approached him. He was surprised that he had already developed a severe dislike for a co-worker so soon, but Jake seemed to be in a category all his own. Draco was only starting on his third weekend at the club and Jake had already asked him out four times. He had tried to be friendly about it, not wanting to cause a strained working atmosphere, but Jake was rather persistent. Draco could see him approaching from the corner of his eye.

Jake sat at the counter and waited for Draco to turn around. Draco could see right away when he talked with him the first time that he probably got what he wanted on a regular basis. He was very smooth with his words and not bad to look at. Draco thought that if he didn't work with him and had wanted nothing more than a casual fuck with a much younger guy, Jake would have been a good choice. "Draco, how are you? I didn't get a chance to see much of you tonight." Draco shrugged and continued to wipe down the bar. "I wanted to know if you were up to heading out for some more fun."

Draco used all his will power to refrain from rolling his eyes. "What type of fun were you thinking of?" Jake looked a little stunned that he seemed interested when every other time he had flat out refused. "I'm up for anything you want to do." "How generous of you. Sadly, I must decline your invitation, yet again. I need to be up early for my daughter. She has a dance recital." Draco watched as that information about him having a daughter sank in.

Most men balked at the mention of his daughter. They instantly thought Draco was looking for a life partner and not someone to just have fun with. While Draco was at a stage that having a life partner would be nice, he wasn't going to do that with the first person to ask him out. He was also up for a bit of fun.

Jake opened and closed his mouth several times before anything came out. "Well, I guess it will have to be another time then. Bye." Draco waved and smiled at his hastily retreating form. He wondered if Jake would ask him out again, but figured it wasn't likely. He gathered up his things and headed out the door, wishing yet again to find someone to share his life with and that would accept his daughter.

"Papa, wake up. It is breakfast and then the recital. Are you coming?" Draco opened his sleepy grey eyes to be met with bright blue ones and a huge smile. "I'm up. I wouldn't miss your dancing for the world. Are you nervous?" Bethany shook her head, her blond curls bouncing. He got up and made his way to the kitchen just as his mother was setting out breakfast.

"Eat up, dears. You need a good breakfast to have a great performance. I'm so excited. Be sure to bring the camera, Draco." Draco nodded and refrained from rolling his eyes. His mother was not one for technology, but she took to the digital camera like a fish to water. There were hundreds of photos of Bethany for every year that she had lived with Draco that his mother had carefully placed in albums. The house was also filled with frames of pictures, mostly of Draco and Bethany or Bethany and his mother.

Once breakfast was done, Draco had about an hour to get ready before they needed to leave. He made his way back to his room to take a long shower to wake him up. While showering he wanked and let his fantasies fly, envisioning his boss with him. He imagined running his hands through Harry's hair while Harry sucked his cock. As he envisioned Harry's brilliant green eyes staring up at him, he came spectacularly. Rinsing away his release, he continued to shower.

"Papa, do you like my costume?" Bethany was wearing a light green leotard and skirt. Her blond curls had been done up in the customary bun that all ballerina's wear, courtesy of his mother. "You look like a princess, Bethy. Will all the ladies be wearing the same thing?" Bethany smiled brightly. "Some will be wearing other colors, but I wanted green. I like green the best." Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her head. "We best get Grandma and head out. I don't want to be late and not get a good seat." On cue, Narcissa came from her room, camera in hand.

Bethany ran to the other girls, especially her friend Rose, when they arrived at the dance studio. Bethany and Rose attended different schools but were inseparable at dance class. Draco and his mother found seats near the front and at the best angle to take pictures, according to Narcissa. "Draco, Narcissa. Are these seats taken?" Draco smiled and stood to give Hermione a hug. "Not at all, please sit. How are you? Where are Ron and Hugo?" Hermione looked around for a moment as if she didn't realize they were missing.

Hermione gave Narcissa a hug before sitting next to her. "Ron is parking the car with a friend of ours. Hugo spent the night with my parents and kept him for the day. I didn't think he would sit for the performance. How have you been?"

"I'm good. I started a new job. I just needed a change of atmosphere. You know how much I hated the last place. Not much else to tell." Hermione nodded and then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Please don't hate me, but I really want you to meet our friend." Draco noticed a slight blush across her cheeks from what she was implying. He had known Hermione and Ron for three years now, since the girls started dancing, and knew Hermione only had his best interests at heart.

"I don't mind, but I can't guarantee anything." "That is all that I ask. Narcissa, how have you been feeling?" Draco listened as Hermione and his mother caught up on their lives, and worried about this mystery man Hermione wanted him to meet. She had introduced him to a couple of other men that were very nice and had gone on several dates with. They all seemed fine with the idea that he had a daughter until Draco had to make it clear that Bethany came before them. The short relationship usually fell apart after that.

"Draco, Narcissa. Good to see you both. How are you feeling, Narcissa?" Draco shook hands with Ron and then let him give his mother a hug. "I'm well, Ron. How is work going? Any breaks on the case?" Ron was a police officer and usually worked on the high profile and tough cases. "Nothing yet, but we keep looking. Draco, Narcissa, this is our friend Harry Potter." Draco almost lost his balance.

Harry just managed to keep his jaw from falling off his face. Of all the crazy coincidences. Draco politely shook his hand, followed by Narcissa. "Are you Harry Potter, of the Potter Foundation for Children?" Harry nodded his head, not sure how to react. "You are truly a wonderful man. Draco was able to get custody of his daughter through your foundation. Thank you so much." Harry blushed at the compliment and ran his hand nervously across the back of his neck. "It really is nothing. As long as she is happy."

Hermione and Ron made Harry sit next to Draco since it was their intention for them to get to know each other. "I'm sorry, Draco. I had no idea about any ulterior motives when they invited me. I usually go to things like this all the time for my friends so I didn't think anything of it." Draco smiled and chuckled slightly at the silliness of the situation. "It's fine. I know Hermione is just doing what she thinks is best for the both of us. I have only known them for three years, but I know they both have good hearts."

The recital went by quickly enough, with Narcissa taking far too many pictures of both Bethany and Rose. Hermione invited Draco, Narcissa and Bethany over for lunch, but Draco had to decline explaining he needed to get some sleep before he headed into work. Narcissa and Bethany took the offer and headed out with the Weasleys. "Draco would you like me to bring your mother and daughter home after lunch. That way you can sleep as long as you like. I really don't mind. Both ladies are very charming."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Thank you, that would be wonderful. Are you sure you won't mind? I don't want to impose." Harry waved off his protests. "I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. Now head home and I will see you at the club tonight. Bye." Draco waved and then turned to give his mother and daughter hugs and kisses good bye. "Mother, Harry said he would be able to take you home when you are ready. Have a nice lunch." Draco watched them get into the cars to head to the Weasleys and then he headed home in his own car.

The ride to Ron and Hermione's was pleasant with Harry getting to know Narcissa and Bethany. Narcissa couldn't seem to thank him enough for everything his foundation had done for Draco and Bethany. Harry blushed continuously, but was happy that someone had benefited from the foundation. He often received letters of thanks from families, but he didn't often get to meet them face to face. Bethany seemed to be a happy and well adjusted young lady. Harry listened as she chatted away about the performance and what she wanted to do with Rose when they got to the house.

"So, Harry, what did you think of Draco? He is absolutely gorgeous, very kind and has a wonderful daughter. Please tell me that I didn't make a mistake and that you will at least consider him?" Hermione turned her pleading brown eyes on him, making it nearly impossible to deny her anything. "Yes, you are right. As usual." Harry ran his hand through his hair, wondering if he should mention to Hermione that he worked at the club.

Harry watched Bethany for a few minutes, feeling warmth spread through his chest at thinking he could be part of a family. "Hermione, there might be a complication involving Draco. He works for me." Hermione looked at him for a moment as though she was sifting through his employees to determine what he meant. "At the office?" Harry shook his head. "Oh, I see."

Harry began to worry at the sound of her voice and the narrowing of her eyes at him. "Well, I think that it will have to be something for you two to work on. I really think that he is perfect for you. I have never been very forceful about wanting you to date someone, but I think that this is your last chance to find happiness." Harry took a large gulp of his wine and closed his eyes. "What should I do?"

Draco had not heard his mother and Bethany come home, so was surprised when Bethany came into his room to let him know dinner was ready and to get up for work. "Papa, it's time for dinner. Thank you for coming to the performance." Draco sat up and patted the space next to him so she could sit. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything. You were fabulous. Did you have fun at the Weasley's?" Bethany went on to tell him what she and Rose had done.

Draco headed to work just after dinner, slightly worried to be facing Harry. It had been extremely odd to be set up with him, especially since he was the boss. He wasn't sure it would be a good idea to pursue a relationship. Draco was sure that Hermione knew Harry owned the clubs, but would Harry have mentioned that he worked there for him. He would find out soon enough from Harry at work or would probably get a phone call from Hermione.

Harry had managed to stay away from the club that night, agonizing over what to do about Draco. He had already admitted to several people that he was very attractive and after spending some time outside of the club with him, Harry found him to be just as charming and smart. He was sure Hermione was going to be cooking up a scheme to get them together again whether they liked it or not.

True to form, Hermione contacted him a few days later outlining a plan to bring them together. She seemed to be more determined than usual for him to find happiness. "Harry, I know that you are unhappy and want what we all have. Draco is smart, sweet and extremely handsome. He has a daughter that you already get along with. You just need to get over the fact that he works for you. Just sit him down and talk with him. I'm not saying you need to propose."

Harry stewed over it the following week, slightly irritated that Draco only worked the weekends. He had come up with several conversations that seemed alright in the morning but would dismiss them by the time he went to bed. As a result he had headaches everyday and troubling dreams at night.

Draco was having a similar dilemma. He found Harry extremely attractive and good company. He obviously was smart and had a good heart. He was mostly worried about the fact he was his boss. Draco just had the feeling that it would not be a good idea. By the time Thursday rolled around again, Draco had worked himself up, something that had not gone unnoticed by his mother.

Harry managed to slip into the club, undetected, a few hours after opening. He watched Draco run his end of the bar and, surprisingly, getting jealous at the boys throwing themselves at him. He was brought out of his thoughts of murdering the fan boys when John knocked on the door.

"I didn't realize that you had arrived. How have you been? You must have had a busy week since you were gone all week." Harry ran a hand through his hair, not noticing John's gaze turn slightly lustful. "I've had a lot on my mind. Hermione set me up with someone, unaware of a few complications. I've decided that I would like to ask him out, but I'm not sure he would be all for it. I haven't been sleeping very well."

John tried to hide his shock at Harry's dilemma. In all the years of knowing Harry, he had never seen him agonizing over asking someone out. John took this as a good sign that perhaps this could be the one for Harry. "Would it help to talk about it? I can see that he already might mean more than the others to you. You are never this worried about asking someone out."

Harry sat heavily on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes with his hands. John had a good point. He never worried about asking someone out before. Draco had so many more strings attached than the others. Some might believe that the fact that Draco was a father would be something to drive him away, but that was what drew him in. The biggest obstacle was he worked at the club.

"Sadly, I don't think it will." Harry stood and returned to his desk, making a show of getting out some papers. "Could you ask Draco to come up on his break? I want to discuss the party with him. I hope he can tolerate my friends." John laughed and then headed out the door. Harry waited a bit before relaxing and continuing his watching of Draco's fine body.

Draco slowly made his way to Harry's office, not entirely convinced that he wanted to discuss the party. He wasn't sure if he was more worried that Harry wanted to date him or if he didn't want to have anything to do with him. Draco had spent the past week wishing that he had met Harry under different circumstances.

The knock on the door made Harry stop pacing a hole in his floor. "Come in." Draco entered and all coherent thought left Harry for a moment. "John said you wanted to see me." Harry nodded and gestured for Draco to sit on the couch. He closed the door and then sat near Draco on the couch.

Draco watched Harry run his hands through his hair, doing nothing but making it stick out even further and making him more adorable in Draco's eyes. "Uhm…yes, I wanted to talk with you about the party. Actually, I'm not sure you will want to work. The party is for Hermione. I'm sure that you have been invited." Draco nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

Draco fidgeted with the ring on the middle finger of his right hand, a gift from Pansy, while thinking of what to say. "Yes, I got a call from Ron this last week. I don't mind, but I don't want you to pay me. They are my friends as well, so I will be doing it as a favor for them." Harry nodded.

"I also got a call from Hermione. She is a very persistent. Has she always been like this?" Harry let a chuckle pass his lips. Persistent was not how he would have described her. "Sadly, yes. You should have seen her in school. She is pretty much the reason that Ron and I were able to graduate with decent marks. She also keeps close tabs on me, making sure that I don't do anything stupid." Draco smiled brightly, clearly amused by that.

After the nervous chuckling died out, silence took over again. Draco could see that Harry was having a hard time deciding what to say about Hermione's suggestion that they get together, so he decided to get straight to the point. "Harry, I have been thinking about you and me all week, making my life extremely difficult. However, I do find you to be funny, charming and very handsome. My biggest concerns about us together would be work and my daughter."

Harry released a breath he had been holding, dreading Draco was going to outright refuse to consider them. "I have also been thinking about this all week. I find myself wanting to ask you out. As for your concerns, I have no issue with your daughter. She is lovely. I understand that she will always take center stage in your life and I can respect that. As for work, that is something I can work around. I can visit my other clubs while you are working here."

* * *

><p>Draco waved to his daughter as she headed to her dorm on campus. It was hard to send her to school, but he had always told her that an education was the best way to make it in the world. She had studied hard her entire life and was rewarded with a scholarship to a prestigious school in the States.<p>

Draco turned to his life partner and nearly rolled his eyes when he spotted a few tears trailing down his face. Harry had been more emotional than he would have thought since Bethany had accepted the offer to study here. "Are you going to be crying the entire plane ride home?"

Draco tried not to laugh when Harry glared at him. After all these years together, it really had no effect on him. "I think that I will be alright. I'm beginning to wonder if you are going to miss her at all. When you said that Malfoy's show no emotion, I thought that your daughter would be an exception. Obviously not."

Draco smiled, but did feel a prickling behind his eyes as they turned away from their only daughter. Harry had adopted Bethany when she was 10, legally becoming the Dad she had taken to calling him from almost the beginning of their relationship.

Harry took Draco's hand, nearly bouncing with happiness at the success of their daughter. These past 11 years with Draco had been the best of his life. He and Draco could never thank Hermione enough for bringing them together. They were the perfect balance. Now they were ready to start the next chapter of their lives together.


End file.
